SuperStar And The Beast
by TwinVamps
Summary: Superstardom is fun but now Izzie wants to try high school and normalcy. It's harder than she thinks,especially when no-one will treat her like she wants, until she goes to La Push and makes new 'normal' friends. But imprinting isn't normal.
1. Persuasion

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter One **

_**Bella's POV**_

"Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" My mom stared at me with unhidden disappointment.

"Positive." I said, full of undisguised excitement.

"Okay then. I can get you a break of one year then we'll come back and discuss it again. Remember you have one last video shoot in a month though, which I moved to the Seattle studios because its closer to Forks." Marie interrupted before my mom could speak her mind. I was grateful. "Have a great normal-_ish_ life." She smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'll keep in touch." She whispered in my ear. "You never know, you might miss your life here." She smiled brightly and walked towards the front door, pausing at the door to speak to me over her shoulder, "Love you Bells, I hope you truly have a good year. I'll see you soon." I smiled.

"Thank you. Love you too Marie." She was much more than a manager to me. She was like my second mom, one that was actually _grown-up_. I turned back to my mom only to see that my mother was now brooding in Phil's lazy-boy chair.

"Why Bella?" She asked. Everyone close to me called me Bella. Too the rest of the world I was Izzie. "I thought you loved your life." I sighed.

"Mom." I walked over, sat on the arm of the chair and hugged her close. "I do love my life, you know that. But I've been doing this for around five years now. I'm seventeen and have _yet_ to see the inside of an actual High School."

"I know Bella, but trust me your not missing out on much. High School can be boring." She tried to persuade me.

"And that's the beauty of it. I want that. I _want_ boring! I've never had boring. I've had lonely, exciting, happiness and every other emotion apart from boring. I don't just want it, _I need it._" I emphasized. "I need to feel normal again even if it is just for a year." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Please don't be upset with me mommy." She caved.

"Oh, alright. I'm just going to miss you so much." I knew that deep down she wasn't going to miss me so much as hanging around me with my glam lifestyle, but she had Phil. She was always pushing me to do more. Get more money, but I didn't understand it. We had everything. We would have had everything even if I wasn't famous, considering Phil was a major league baseball player. One of the best around too.

"Its only a year." I said feeling sad now that all my thoughts had turned to the fact that she probably loved my _career _more than she loved _me_. I meant it when I said I needed this, but what she didn't know is that I need people who loved me for me, not my career. That's were my dad and Jake came into it. My dad didn't care as long as I was happy and Jake, well Jake has been my best friend forever. His dad and my dad have been friends since they were in school together and we just kind of followed in their footsteps. I was heart broken when my mom told me we were moving to California, leaving dad and everything I knew and loved behind when I was 10. It wasn't long after we got there that my mom started pushing through the doors of major record labels, but it wasn't till I was 12 that I finally got an album out. The rest as they say is history. I looked back at my mom who was now currently looking at me as if there was something wrong with me. Crap! I must have been so caught up in memories that I hadn't heard whatever it was that she said.

"Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out."

"I'll say."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I _said_…" She emphasized, "Your car will be shipped out for before you get there."

"Great!" I couldn't wait to start my new life, even if it was just for a year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	2. The Return

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Two**

_**Bella's POV**_

I stepped through the private arrivals tunnel carrying my two suitcases, as I refused to have special attention, with an airport worker directing me by walking next to me. Unfortunately, he was trying to make conversation and I just _wasn't _in the mood.

"…so if you could do that it would be _really_ great!" He ended.

"Uh-huh." I said tiredly.

"That's so _great_! She's going to be _so excited_!" At this point I didn't even know who or what he was talking about.

"Sorry," I started. "It's been a long day. What did you say?" I asked kindly.

"My sister." He said. He must have seen my confused look. "Oh right. My little sister is a _huge_ fan and well…" I stopped to face him, giving him another confused look. "She hasn't really had the best life the past couple of years. I have to take care of her now because our parents were in a car crash and died. Megan was in the car." He quieted. "She was left paralyzed." I wasn't really stunned that he was telling me, a near stranger, this. I get it most of the time, but it didn't make it any less upsetting.

"How old was she?" I questioned.

"She was nine when it happened. It's her twelfth birthday next month though and I was wondering if you could come and sing at her birthday party." I smiled sadly.

"I _would_," I said, "but I'm currently taking a break." His face dropped. "However, I'm doing one last video shoot for a year next month here in Seattle. How about I fix it so that her and three of so friends can come along." He smiled brightly. He gave me his contact details, showed me the way to the pick-up lounge and said an enthusiastic goodbye. I smiled. That little girl was unlucky to have such a tragedy happen but was lucky to have such a good and caring brother looking after her.

"Bells?" I looked around and found the face to match the deep voice. I ran into my dads arms and held on tight. Normally we didn't show our affection so publicly or at all, but at that moment I didn't care. I hadn't seen him in over two years.

"Hey dad." I said, pulling away. He had a blush that was probably as bright as mine was.

"Good to see you too, kiddo." He said, picking up my bags that I'd dropped by his side when I hugged him. "The cruisers just outside." That made me smile. Normally I hated the cruiser, but it was good to know something's never change.

The drive back down to Forks was just over an hour. We didn't really talk, but it didn't bother either of us. We were the same that way. Although most people think I'm outgoing because I can perform in front of thousands, that's not really true. I loved performing, but it was all an _act _for me. I'm _Izzie_ when I'm on stage, off it I'm just plain old _Bella_.

When we pulled up to the house I had another smile. It was the _same_. I remember every aspect of it from when I lived here. White, with a semi wrap around porch with an old swing to the right of a front door which was made of solid oak. The shutters were still blue, although most of the paint was crumbling all around the outside of the house, it still looked the same. Even better than that, it looked _normal_. Nothing like the six rooms, four bath-roomed mansion we had back in LA. This house was a cozy two bedroom, two bathroom home. I couldn't believe it. I was home. Getting into the house and up to my room was an adventure. My dad had to tell me not stop jumping whilst going up the stairs, but I couldn't help it. I felt like a kid on Christmas.

"Bells it's good to have you home, but you have _got_ to stop that. I don't want to have to replace the stairs." He chuckled. I could tell from his tone that he wasn't mad or even serious, he was as happy as I was. The first thing I did when I got to my room was flop on to my twin bed. It was still the same. Light purple walls with a silver border.

"Thanks dad." I said with a bright smile. "For keeping it the same I mean." I corrected. He smile back at me.

"Don't thank me. I just couldn't bare to change it, you know because it was the first time you had picked everything for yourself." He grimaced at how emotional he sounded. I just smiled brighter. "Okay, don't look at me like that." He scolded, jokingly.

"Sorry." Not really. I got up and hugged him. "Love you dad."

"I know. Love you too, kiddo." He left me alone to unpack what I had with me. It was only when I went to open my closet that I realized that I wouldn't fit everything I had brought with me, in it. My closet back in L.A was bigger than _three_ of this closet open in front of me. I sighed. I'd have to go out and buy some draws, but right now I was too tired. I looked at the clock, which showed it was near eight o'clock in the night. I decided to get in the bath, which was tiny compared to what I was used to, but for _normalcy? _I'd sponge bath. _Yeah, I said it_. I giggled at my thoughts which formed a yawn. Once I got out of the bath, dry off and put on my pajamas, I shouted a goodnight to my dad downstairs and got in bed. Tomorrow, I decided I would go and get some drawers when my car got here and then the next day was Monday. School! I was finally going to High School. _About time!_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	3. Girlfriend?

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Three**

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke to grey clouds outside and couldn't be more happy. I'd missed this weather. As much as I loved California and the blinding sun, I'd missed the unpredictability of Forks weather. I ran through my morning routine and was just finishing my breakfast, which was cereal as I wanted to have something easy, when Charlie made an appearance. He seemed shocked to see me up and coherent.

"Bells? You do know that its 6.30 in the _morning_. On a _Sunday_?" He told me, making it a question.

"Yeah dad. I'm used to early is all." I replied, which is totally true. Before he had came down and I was sitting here alone, I _had_ actually been thinkingI _could_ have slept in for once, but I wasn't tired enough to go back up to bed.

"Did you get everything unpacked last night?" He asked as he sat down with coffee and toast.

"Er, no actually. I have too much stuff," I laughed. "I'm going to head to Seattle to pick up some drawers once my car gets here, which should be soon." I smiled happily with that thought. "Would you like to come?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Well, er…I…"

"It's okay to say _no_ dad." I told him. I knew he hated shopping, even the furniture kind. I, myself _loved_ shopping. It was the only time I was alone most of the time. Except for fans.

"Well I sort of had plans with Billy to go fishing, but if you want me to go…" He trailed off. Ahh yeah, the weekly fishing trips. I laughed, some things _never_ change, which I was glad of.

"Dad, it's fine. Go fishing, have a great time." I'd have to go book shopping to find more ways to cook fish, I decided. Cooking is a passion, it was the only other time I was ever alone. _Without _fans. I love just experimenting with food. I was especially good at baking though. Every year for my mom's birthday I would bake her a different three tier cake, considering she had _big_ parties every year and everyone always asked what shop we bought it from. We carried on talking about how I was feeling about starting school and other random things till there was a knock on the door. I jumped out of my seat and _launched_ myself in the direction of the front door. My baby was here!

_**Jacob's POV**_

I kept the fact that my _all-time _best friend was coming home from everyone in the pack _and_ the imprints. For the simple fact that I _know_ that Emily and Kim are huge fans. _Huge_. The guys who hadn't imprinted were also huge fans, not of her music or acting abilities but because of her _looks_. I understood that though. I had _hoped_ I would imprint on her. Last time she was in Seattle passing through on her last tour, just after my first phase, I put all my concentration into looking into her eyes and nothing. _Nothing_. To say I was sad was an understatement, Sam had finally put an Alpha command on me to stop thinking about that moment. I hadn't told them she was coming because I didn't want to get their hopes up. She was an international superstar. Getting a year off was a hard task, as she told me. I had kind of been waiting for the phone call to tell me it was off. I had been really excited when she first phoned me up, but I hadn't gotten my hopes up until this morning when Charlie showed up for fishing with dad and brought with him the good news that she had arrived. She was _here_. He also told me she said she would phone me some time today to talk, so I was going to keep hold of my phone _religiously_ today. She was apparently in Seattle, something to do with too many clothes or something. I laughed to myself, I don't think Bells has changed much apart from her now shopping _obsession_. When I went to visit her in California nearly two years ago we were always shopping, which she reasoned was one of the only ways she was left alone. Except for fans.

"Hey Jake." Seth boomed right next to my ear, making me jump and making him laugh. "You were so absorbed in your thoughts that you didn't even hear me coming." He laughed again. "What were you thinking so hard about anyway?" He asked.

"I'd rather not repeat myself to have to tell the girls." I said. Now that she was here I could tell everyone to expect her. They all knew I was friends with her and every time she came up in conversation I was _bugged_ to near-death for info.

"Just the girls?" He asked.

"No. _Everyone_." I laughed. When we got to Sam and Emily's house we found the whole pack and the imprints, apart from Paul as he was on patrol, in the living room. _That's okay though_, I thought. I didn't think Paul really likes _Izzie_, even though he doesn't know _Bella_.

"Hey guys." Seth and I chorused to which we received 'heys' from everyone.

"There's some food left over in the kitchen." Emily added. _Telling them about Bells could wait_, I thought, _food comes first_.

I had just finished polishing off, with Seth, everything Emily had left for us when a howl pierced through the air. I got to my feet with all of the other wolves and headed out, leaving my phone - it's not like I could phase with it -on the kitchen table and the imprints - Kim and Emily - watching television in the living room.

_**Bella's POV**_

Seattle was _hectic_, not as crazy as Los Angeles, but after being spotted a couple of times in L.A. it's then the norm. _Here_ though? It was a new occurrence, so I was being stopped by near enough everyone. Not really great when you want some time alone to shop but I didn't really care because I was used to it. I'd picked out a set of two drawers that matched my bed's frame perfectly and was told they would be delivered in the afternoon. I didn't have to rush off, so I decided to do a little retail therapy. I was currently in changing rooms with a handful of clothes when I remembered that I had wanted to phone Jake. I grabbed my phone out of my next season Louis Vuitton bag and speed dialed his number. It was picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" A voice answered, hesitantly. I looked down at my phone display to make sure that I had dialed right. I had. The voice did _not_ belong to my best friend though.

"Who's this?" I asked, I didn't mean the rude tone but I couldn't help it.

"_Ohmygod_!" The voice squealed, causing me to edge the phone away from my ear. "Its _HER_!" Whoever it was, was currently talking to someone else close by. I sighed. Obviously Jake had got a girlfriend or something and neglected to tell me.

"Just let Jake know I phoned please." I said curtly, hanging up. I picked up my bag and headed out of the changing rooms and the mall. I sat in my car for around five minute thinking; Jake had a _girlfriend_ and didn't even tell me, his _best friend_. I know I was never around, but we spoke nearly everyday. I finally put my car in drive, speeding out of the car park. To say I was sad was an understatement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	4. Forgetful Bumping

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Four**

_**Kim's POV**_

The tension was high as_ always _for me and Emily when the boys left. I stared blankly at the television, not seeing it. I don't know how long we sat there but after a while Emily bumped my shoulder, got up and walked into the kitchen, which was just off the living room. I followed and we started cooking to keep are minds occupied. I had never been a good cook before I started coming here and before Jared. Well, I wasn't a _good cook _now, but I could hold my own thanks to Em. A ringing had us looking towards the cell phone sitting on the kitchen table. _Jakes. _I walked over and picked it up, not bothering with wiping my hands since it was a basic handset. Some of the boys had learnt from experience that you _couldn't_ have anything new or expensive when you could explode into a wolf at the drop of a hat. I looked at the display and squealed, causing Emily to jump and look at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"It's _Izzie!_" I shouted, even though she was barely two meters away from me. Emily squealed and dropped the bowl that was in her hands. She jumped over the shards to get to me.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Well it _says_ Bells, but isn't that what he calls her?" I asked.

"Yeah! _Answer_ it!" It had rang five time by the time I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Who's this?" The voice on the other end asked rudely. I didn't care though. I squealed again.

"_Ohmygod!_ It's _HER_!" I said to Emily who squealed along with me.

"Well _talk to her _then." She demanded, with a gleam in her eyes.

I put the phone to my ear in time to hear her say, "Just let Jake know I phoned please."

I spluttered. "She hung up." I said to Em. She looked heartbroken. So was I. She was our _idol. _She was the first thing we had bonded over when we first met. We _loved _her music, her films - _everything_. In fact her clothing range has just brought out a new season and I've _got my eye _on one of her bags. Of course it would have to wait though, I had to save the money, it was around $250. _Definitely_ worth it though. I remember when the range came out just over a year ago, she had phoned Jake before it was launched to ask him if it was okay to use his name, to which he told her it was fine. They _were_ best friends after all. _Black Swan _is one of the most _successful _and _biggest _clothing ranges to come from someone without a business degree. Whether she runs it all herself I don't know. It's so big that now it has its own department stores, since it branched out into accessories, shoes, perfumes, bags, lingerie, beauty products - _everything _a girl _or_ guy could want they could get it in her different ranges. It was even rumored that it was now starting its own range of _technology_ stuff like ipod, laptop and phone covers, but I wouldn't know if that was true. _Jake_ would know, but he gets annoyed at how much we talk about her sometimes, because it makes him miss her more. Big was an underestimation of _Black Swan_. I put the phone back down on the table and by mutual agreement, went silently back to work on the food with Emily by my side.

_**Bella's POV**_

I had been driving around for a while when I got a phone call from my house. "Bells?" _Of _course_, you did phone _my _phone dad, _I wanted to say.

"What's up, dad?" I said instead.

"I just wanted to know where you where. I _mean_ your delivery just got here and,"

"Oh god, I interrupted. "I _completely forgot_! I was just busy, er, shopping." I finished lamely. Being a Police Chief my dad would want to know _why_ I had drove around for so long but I didn't want to talk about it with my dad, not before I had spoken to Jake.

"Yeah I thought so," he said. "How long you going to be? Seattle's a big city with _a lot _of crime." He spoke seriously.

"Dad, I've lived in Los Angeles for the last seven years, I think I'll be _fine_. Anyway I won't be too long, maybe an hour or two at most."

"Okay I'll see you when you get home." He said and hung up.

I was just inside Port Angeles on my way back when I remembered I hadn't stopped by a bookstore. I groaned, I was so upset I was becoming forgetful. I _didn't _like it. I drove around Port Angeles for around ten minutes before I spotted a bookstore. It wasn't a chain store, like _Barnes and Noble_, but it would do. I parked up and made my way to the storefront and through the door, which cause a bell situated above the door to chime. An older woman behind the counter lifted her gaze to check me out, only to widen her eyes. I laughed silently to myself. It was probably out of the _world _to her that _I _had walked into her little shop. I would put money down that her granddaughter, _not_ herself, was the fan and _that's_ how she recognized me. I smiled before making my way to the small aisle labeled 'Everything Home' and finding the cooking section. I was finished looking through the titles and grabbing what I thought was the best one, when I turned only to bump into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said quickly.

"No it's fine, it was my f…f…fault." She stuttered and visibly gulped when she finally raised her head to look at me. I smiled. "You…your…_Ohmygod_." she looked close to fainting.

"_Yeah_, I am." I replied. "Are you okay?" I asked politely. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Sorry, I _knew_ you were coming but it's a shock to see you before I was _expecting_ to." She laughed to herself.

"You _knew_ I was coming?" I asked. What was she a stalker? I groaned, looking around for help, thinking it could be true, recalling all the letters I _constantly _got.

"Yeah." She smiled. She must have seen something in my expression and continued. "_Oh_ sorry, you don't know who I am. You probably thought I was a _stalker_." She laughed. _Of _course_ I did, _my mind said. "I'm Angela Webber, I'm going to be in Forks High with you. I was told you were coming because I'm your student guide."

"Oh, okay." I laughed along with her. "Well it's nice to meet you, even better that it's outside school." I said. Once the introductions were finished she got shy and started blushing.

"Well… I should go. My parents will be waiting." I didn't really want to be alone right now after everything with Jake and I felt as if Angela and I could be very good friends. I made a snap decision.

"Okay, well do you know anywhere around here to get some decent food?" I asked.

She seemed to hesitate. "Well, there's _Bella Italia _just down the block." She answered.

We started walking to the counter to pay, "Okay, that sounds good. Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

She blushed and looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I giggled at the face she was pulling and paid for my purchase. She was still looking at me in shock when I had finished paying and also while I gave the woman an autograph for her granddaughter - I was right. I laughed even harder when the woman behind the counter coughed causing Angela to be shaken out of her shock. She paid for her books which I saw was a classic I enjoyed too - _Emily Bront__ë's Wuthering Heights _and also some children's books.

"My twin brothers." She explained when she saw me looking at her purchases. I smiled. I'd always wanted siblings. Before I left my mom had told me that her and Phil were going to start _trying_ for a baby, but I think she had an _ulterior motive _when she was telling me - getting me to stay. It didn't work, I just told her I would keep _in touch _and she can keep me updated.

We thanked the woman, made our way outside and started walking. "So, _have_ you eaten?" I asked again.

"Er, no. No I haven't." She answered.

"Would you like to join me then? I mean, it would be good to get to know you _before_ tomorrow." She looked shocked again but I got an answer out of her this time.

"Yeah. _Okay. _I'll have to tell my parents though." She said. "There just over there, by their car." She pointed them out.

"Ok. Well you go tell them, I have to make a phone call. Tell them not to worry about you getting home, I have my car with me." I smiled. With an 'okay' she went over to her parents as I got out my phone and dialed home.

"Hey dad." I said once he answered.

"Hey kiddo. You just leaving?" He asked.

"Er, _actually _dad, I was phoning to tell you that I'm going to be a while. I stopped off at a bookstore in Port Angeles for a cooking book, to give me some ideas for all the _fish you probably brought home _and I bumped into someone who is going to be in school with me. I've asked if they want to get something to eat with me so…" I trailed off.

"That's a good idea Bells, get to know someone before you go. Don't worry about me, I'll order pizza."

"Are you sure?" I asked, only out of respect.

"Yeah. Who is it anyway that you bumped into?"

"Oh, er, Angela Webber." I answered.

"Oh yeah. She's the town vicars daughter, really nice girl she is."

"_Yeah_ she seems it. Anyway I've got to go, she's coming back. Enjoy your pizza." I said.

"You too, kiddo. Not too late either _please_, it's a school night." I laughed.

"Believe me, I _know_ dad. I won't be late." I put the phone down just as Angela got back to my side. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, as long as I'm not _too_ late. It's a school night."

"Yeah I know." I laughed. "Not _too _late."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**

**_I am currently looking for a Beta reader for EACH of my stories, let me know if your interested ... _**


	5. Making Friends

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Five**

_**Bella's POV**_

We walked into the restaurant to find it moderately full. I walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two, _preferably_ as secluded as possible. I didn't want to scare Angela off if there was _any_ chance of us being friends, by having people interrupt out meal _every_ minute. As soon as the hostess's shock at who I was wore off, she showed us to a table, near perfectly out of view. I turned my phone to silent as I didn't really want to talk to Jake right now and I knew as soon as he got his message about me from his _girlfriend_ he would try and phone.

We were only interrupted three times and the meal went great. We found we had a lot in common - more than just Jane Austin- like our tastes in music and what we think _real _friends shouldact like. I really think Angela could be a real friend and not just someone who _wants_ to be my friend because of whoI am.

On the drive home we listened to some music while singing at the top of our lungs and laughing so hard it hurt, right until I pulled up outside her house. I turned off the engine whilst turning towards her.

"How do you get to school?" I asked her.

"It's pretty easy if you just get to the main street…"

I laughed and interrupted her, "No. I _know _how to get there, this town is too small to not know how to get _everywhere_, but do you have a ride?" I asked again.

"_Oh. _Well, I don't have a car, so sometimes I get a ride off my dad on his way to work, or sometimes _Jessica Stanley_." She replied.

"_Jessica Stanley_?"

"Yeah, were kind of friends." She smiled slightly.

"So she's a bitch?" She stared at me shocked, until she burst out laughing.

"Yeah she can be, but her best friend Lauren Mallory is _much_ worse." She was still laughing once she had finished talking.

"Well_, _no more rides with them as long as _I'm_ in school. I'm picking you up tomorrow, but because classes start at 7:30 I need to be there earlier to pick up my schedule and stuff so can you be ready at ten past?"

"Really? I mean I can be ready for then, but you really don't _have_ to pick me up."

"I _know_ I don't, but you're my friend. I'm not going to let you ride with the bitches so,obviously, I'll take you. Plus, it'll give me some company everyday to school and back."

Once she had agreed she got out of my car, telling me that she would phone Jessica to tell her she didn't need a ride. I waited until she was at her door before turning my engine on and putting the car in drive - making my way home. We'd agreed that she wouldn't tell Jessica about me though.

Angela was the _only_ student at Forks High to know I was coming - they all knew that there was a _new student_, they just didn't know it was _Izzie_ - because she was my student guide and we thought it would be fun to see everyone's faces as we turned up tomorrow.

When I got home it was just past eight, so I said _"_Goodnight," to my dad and went upstairs. I got a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and when I got out I dried my hair off as best I could, leaving it to form my naturally wavy hair for tomorrow. I wanted to be up early and out in time, so I got straight into bed. I glanced at my clock to see it was justpast nine. I was so distracted thinking about tomorrow that I fell asleep really quickly, without even checking my phone for missed calls.

_**Paul's POV**_

It was near nine when I _finally_ got home. Tonight had not gone as planned mainly because of the fact that I had a _solo_ patrol that lasted from the early morning till late afternoon, because of an outburst earlier in the week. It had gotten better once I crossed the _bloodsuckers_ scent, but by the time the guys had gotten to me she had gotten away - it had gone down hill _again_.

Every single one of us was angry she had gotten away, _yet again_. She'd wore out her welcome months ago, but as her pattern has shown, we probably won't see her around again for another week.

I jumped in a quick shower then headed to bed, I had to open the shop in the morning, as Jared had early patrol and opened yesterday for me. As I was _trying_ to get to sleep I thought about what Jake was like today. He had been twitchy once he realized there was no fight, phasing back as quickly as possible. We'd all just laughed it off - saying he had fleas. He was hiding something, though.

We had tried to get it out of him, but he would just state as calmly as he could - while _still _twitching - that it would be better to tell all of us together, _including _the imprints. When we got back to Emily and Sam's place we had found out what was going through his head. _Izzie. _God, she was _everywhere_, all around us all the time considering Em and Kim were huge fans. _Huge_.

When they found out that she was coming to stay here - well _Forks_ to be exact - I thought I had perforated my eardrum, maybe even _both_,_ just _from their squeals. After about ten minutes, they had calmed down enough to tell Jake she had phoned. Man, it was funny to see his face when she didn't pick up for the _third _time, it was like he was a lost puppy. Pun intended.

_I_, on the other hand, had ended up leaving. I wasn't lying when I said she was _everywhere_, it was like she was the new mania but I didn't understand it. I didn't even _like_ her. Granted I hadn't even given anything of hers a chance. Hell, when one of her songs came on the radio I _always_ turned it off, I even went out of my way to avoid her department stores. I mean, _come on, _she's _five_ years younger than me and she has her _own department stores? _

I didn't even get my garage up and running till two years ago and I was _twenty _then! Some people are just spoiled _beyond_ belief. My last thought before sleep claimed me was, _I would bet money that she'd had the most perfect fucking life that ever was. _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**

**Thanks a bunch to my Beta Reader, ... I'm going to take your advice for the next Chapter, because I wanted to get this Chapter uploaded today :D **


	6. That's What Friends Do Right?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Six**

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up in the morning and excitement overtook me. I couldn't wait. I was actually going to _high school_! I know everyone would probably think I was crazy to think that, but it's true - I couldn't wait. I got a quick shower, did my make up and put on some clothes, all from my own clothing range of course.

I checked myself out in the full length mirror on the back of my door; I had on black skinny jeans with knee length black biker boots with a black and white striped top with_ 'you, me, oui' _written in big bold red writing. I smiled thinking, _I look pretty _damn_ good. _I got down stairs just as my dad was getting ready to leave.

"You look good, Bells." He said

"Thanks, Dad. I'm _really_ excited, I just want people to like me, ya know." I said.

"People will like you, kiddo."

I sighed. "For _me_ dad. Like me for me - _not _Izzie." That was my biggest worry. I couldn't even go the supermarket in most places because it would cause too much of a stir and now I'm going to a high school full of over-hormonal boys and girls with attitude. The thought made me shiver with nerves.

"Right. Well, I'm sure they will." I giggled at my Dad's attempt to placate me.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, letting him off the hook.

"Well, I'm going to work now. If you need me during the day, you have my number, right?" He sounded unsure.

"Yeah Dad, I do." I smiled as he closed the door behind him. I carried on to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. I was just finishing up my cereal when I looked at the clock that was on the wall near the door leading to the living room - it was seven. _Crap! _I had to be at Angela's for ten past.

I quickly ran up to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once that was done I headed into my bedroom and picked up my backpack that I had bought just before I came out here and headed downstairs.

I stood at the open door going through in my head everything that I needed. I _always_ forgot things - that's why it's so helpful have a personal assistant - but I obviously had to do this on my own. Satisfied I had everything, I made my way to my car, got in and started my drive to Angela's house.

_**Angela's POV**_

I was up, ready and waiting for Iz- for _Bella,_ to get here for seven. I know she said ten past, but you never know. I looked out the front window but saw nothing so I headed into the living room and switched on the television. I put the news on and listen to a story about a murder spree in Seattle, shuddering at the thought of what all those people must have gone through.

It was ten past on the dot when a horn honked outside. I looked out to see Bella's car before I headed out of my front door. I got in the car actually feeling _excited_ about school. I couldn't wait to see everyone's face when we turned up! Well, they wouldn't see us _turn up _because we were going to get there early to get Bella's schedule, but they would see us during school, wouldn't they? I mean, I already saw Bella as a friend - a good one - but maybe she just saw me like everyone else did; _plain _and _shy_? I looked sadly out of the window from the passenger seat. _That's it. _She's going to ditch me as soon as Jessica, Lauren or any other popular girl starts talking to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bella said, bringing me back to the present.

"It's nothing." I said, avoiding looking over at her. I hung my head.

"Really? Because you look on the verge of tears." She said. "Come on. Spill." She said tapping my arm so I'd look at her.

She pulled into a space as we pulled into the school parking lot and turned to me with an expectant look. "Angie, what is it?" She said softly.

"Angie?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what friends do right? They nickname each other." She laughed.

"Were _friends_?" I asked.

"Of course." She looked shocked to be asked that, but then her expression turned sad. "To be honest, I would count you as a _best friend _considering I don't have any friends, but if you don't want to be my friend that's fine, I…"

"Were friends." I interrupted.

She smiled. "Best friends?"

I smiled too. "Best friends. _B_." I finished shyly.

"B?" She mimicked me.

I did the same. "Yeah, that's what friends do right? They nickname each other." We were both laughing as we got out the car and headed over to the main office for her schedule.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was sweating buckets when I walked out of the office, schedule in hand, and saw the dozen or so cars in the lot with students gathered around in various places. I stopped. _Could I do this? _My mind ask.

"B?" Angela asked. I felt like I couldn't answer her, I just continued to stare at the students.

"B? _Bell? _Hey you okay?" She asked, shaking me slightly.

_Come on! I'm Izzie, _I thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled brightly. "Come on Angie, let's _rock _this joint." We laughed together as walked towards the other students and I tried desperately to hide how nervous I really was.

_**Jessica's POV **_

Lauren looked _soo_ good today. I mean, why couldn't _I_ ever look that good? If I wasn't part of the in-crowd by being friends with her, I would _totally_ hate her. I faked a laugh at whatever she said and turn my head to the left towards the school's main office. I saw Angela walking over and was thanking god there was going to be someone else Lauren would use to fish for compliments today. I was just about to turn away when I looked at who she was with. _No! _It _couldn't_ be. _Frickin' Izzie? _What was _she_ doing here?

"Did you hear me? Hello anyone in there?" Lauren pushed herself in front of me and was staring at me like I had just broken out in acne.

"I..I…_er_?"

"Oh my god, when did you become such a _loser_." She said. It brought me back from stutter-land.

"I didn't!" I huffed. "_Look_!" I said getting everyone's attention and forcing it in the direction that had _everyone_ speechless. "_Now_ who's the loser?" I giggled. I watched everyone standing still as stones and decided to make my move. Having Izzie - I mean _the_ IZZIE - as my bestie would be better than Lauren _any day_.

_**Bella's POV**_

As soon as they all saw me they went as rigid as statues. It would be hilarious if it didn't make me feel even more like an outsider. I mean _come on _they all did the _exact_ same thing at the same time - without having to have it choreographed beforehand!

I was about to turn to Angie to suggest she we head to our first class - we had them all together, as she was my student guide - when I saw a petite brunette break off from everyone else and start to make her way over. _Great! _I thought. I hope she's nice and not one of the bitchy popular girls Angie told me about. I didn't have such luck when I saw and felt her tense up next to me. I looked the girl over as she got closer. She was average. Brown hair, brown eyes, _okay_ style. She must be Jessica Stanley, the _follower _bitch. This girl was definitely _not _Lauren Malloy, no way would the bitch of the school be caught dead in such a plain outfit - even if it was skinny fit jeans, cute top and ankle boots _so_ adorable I was going to have to ask where she got them.

"Hey, I'm Jessica Stanley." She said coming to a stop in front of me and Angie. "It _soooo_ good to meet you. I have like _all _your albums and have been to _every_ concert you've done in Seattle. Your _amazing_!" She gushed.

"That's um… great." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could summon up; which wasn't much. Usually I love meeting fans, but with Angie this tense I didn't like it. I just wanted to get out of there. "Well," I started, but couldn't finish.

"Can I see your schedule?" She asked while ripping it from my hand. "_Oh man. _We only have gym together. Well we could go change that, I mean, I'm _totally_ the person you need to hang round with if you want to have a good rep at this school." She said confidently. I'd had enough of miss perky though.

"You know what, I don't think I will. I like my schedule just fine. Besides why would I swap classes when my best friend wouldn't be in them?" I asked her.

"Best friend?" She asked, clueless.

"Yeah. Angie here." I told her. "Anyway, I wish I could say good meeting you, but…." I turned away from her to Angie who looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Want to get to our first class?" I asked. She nodded and just as we went to move I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Angie must have seen it too because we both looked over at the same time. Looking back towards were the students we saw they were now coming out of there shock and heading towards us. My first thought was _they had all moved in sync again_, followed closely by _stampede_!

* * *

**Props to my Beta reader - whose changes to my chapter are for the beta :D **

**Please _review!_ It makes me happy to hear your thoughts - good or bad! Plus I need the pick me up to make me write faster! **

**If you like this story - Check out my others! **

**xxxTwinVampsxxx**


	7. Big Flamin' Hulks

**Okay, so I am so sorry about the wait - on all my stories. I'm in the last three months of college and it's not pretty. Anyway, this chapter has actually been done for a wekk or so but my Beta didnt realise I had sent it, so I'm sorry. Also I had touble publishing last night and it has only just started working. **

**Anywho, I have a whole TWO weeks off after tomorrow I am pleased to say. I will be getting some much needed sleep :D and when I am not busy sleeping I will be writing just for you guys :D **

**So here it is... Oh and the next chapter is nearly done and I will be sending it to my Beta this weekend so it should be up the beginning of next week, hopefully. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Seven**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Marie, I want an explanation," I said into my phone. I was currently standing in the principle's office, with just Angela by my side. Well Angela and the two bodyguards and principle just outside the door. I couldn't believe it, one second I was sure I would be trampled on and the next, me and Angie were getting _lifted_ off the ground and were brought straight to the principle's office. Which lead to me throwing both the principle and the bodyguards who thought it was okay to manhandle out and phoning Marie.

I was pissed. I was _more_ than pissed -I was seething- but I wasn't going to take it out on Marie because I had a feeling it wasn't her decision to send in the big flamin' hulks outside.

"Come on now, honey, you know it wasn't me in that pissed off mind of yours." She laughed. "I want you to have chance at a normal life. Don't forget who got you the year off instead of six months like Renee wanted!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. You're right, I'm just pissed. Why would she do this? She _knew_ I wanted a normal life. Bodyguards don't equal normal and you _know_ I love Tony and Conner but they have lives too, they can't just drop everything in LA to follow me here." I finished, defeated.

"I know honey, but your going to have to take it up with her, not _me_." She sighed.

"Yeah, she's my next call." I said. "Bye Marie, miss you."

"Miss you too Bells. Give her hell." She finished with a laugh that finished the moment I ended the call. I looked over to Angie sitting quietly on the couch. "One more minute?" I asked sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'm actually _glad_ they were there. We would have been trampled." She said laughing.

"Yeah I do know that, it's just not right that I didn't know I was still getting _supervised_." I said the word distastefully. She stopped laughing and smiled sadly. I couldn't look at that face, so I looked down at my phone, got my mom's number and pressed call.

"Sweetie, how are you? They got you out in time, right? Before that pretty head of yours was smashed?" She started, her voice all fake honey and sweetness.

I sighed. "So not only have you gone against my wishes by sending bodyguards, but your also getting them to _report_ back to you." I said. "Mom this isn't normal and I won't stand for it. Call Tony and Conner off, _now_."

"Sweetie, its for your own good. You need them, Lord knows you're not thinking clearly right now. A normal life? Izzie will _never_ be normal."

"Yeah, I _know_ that, mother, but I'm still going to try. Now either call them off or I will."

"I'm not going to call them off. If this stunt was anything to go by, you _need _them."

"Fine, don't call them off." I said, frustrated.

"Good girl. I've got to say, I'm not used to you seeing my side." She replied with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm not. What I meant to say was, don't call them off - because I will." I said, slamming my cell down onto the desk in frustration. "Okay Angie, let's rock this joint." I said moving towards the door.

"Tony, Conner?" I said as I moved into the hall. "You're free to go."

"But-" Tony started.

"No. You guys know I love you; you've been there from the beginning, but I need to do this, and without anyone watching my back. Go _home_. You're off duty. Don't come back; I mean it." I said. I gave them both a hug, grabbed Angie's arm and we were off to our first class. Well, what was left of our first class.

_**Angela's POV**_

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my best friend. I mean, her life was obviously glamorous, but having _babysitters? _A mom who doesn't ask your opinion at age _seventeen? _It must be awful. I was actually proud of her for doing this now. If I hadn't ever been in high school by seventeen, I don't think I ever could; I would be too shy and she even has the added factor that _everyone_ will treat her differently because she's _Izzie_.

After she had grabbed my arm and walked us away from Tony and Conner, we started waking together towards English. Mr. Berty was already half way into the lesson and glared at us as we took the only seats available at the back of the room. As I sat down, I let my eyes wonder and saw that everyone had turned to look in our direction. Actually, not _ours_ - B's. Or rather, _Izzie's_.

"What are you staring at?" I asked. I immediately regretted it once everyone turned their incredulous stares towards me. As a rule I was always the quiet one, the one that hated confrontations. I had surprised even myself by lashing out like that. I smiled sheepishly and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Ok, just _stop_ will you! Yes, I'm _Izzie_. This must be one _hell_ of a day for you guys. I mean, not a lot of small towns can say they have a _star_ among them, but seriously, get over it! I have." Everyone turned to B and listened to her rant. Once she had everyone's attention she continued, "While your at it, stop looking at my best friend like she is a _freak_ or something, she's not. So why don't you all just _turn_ _around _and get on with your boring lives!" She finished crossing her arms and glaring at everyone that was looking between the both of us.

"What is going on back there?" Mr. Berty asked. "Miss Weber, Miss Swan? I do _not_ take kindly to people disrupting my lessons. Add that to the fact you were late and you haven't exactly got into my good books today."

"Sorry, Sir." We both mumbled. I turned to face B and saw her looking at me with probably the same look I had on my face; amusement.

_**Jake's POV**_

Every time I tired to phone Bells, it would either ring off or she would cut me off. I couldn't believe her. I mean, what did I _do_? So yeah, Kim answered my phone but why would she _ignore_ me? I had decided yesterday that if she didn't answer my last call to her today, that I would go over after she was definitely out of school and at home. She would absolutely have to talk to me then, and I wouldn't leave until she did.

I had told the guys that she was here after we had gotten back from _trying_ to catch the bloodsucker that was on our land. I say trying because the leech got away. They were all excited to meet her, obviously, and were constantly asking when she would come up. But, I had to remind them that she didn't like to be treated differently. Plus I couldn't give them an _actual_ time, because she wouldn't take my damn calls! I could tell they were _all_ going to be pains when she finally did show up though, no matter how many times I told them to be _cool_. Well, all apart from Paul; he could care less.

_**Paul's POV**_

I had just finished up a tune-up on Mrs. Wilson's car when Jared and Sam walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey. Nothing's up; just got off patrol and wondered if you needed any help." Jared answered.

"Not really; just finished this tune-up. Next item on my to-do list _is_ - lets see? Nothing." I answered with a sarcastic smirk. They both laughed slightly.

"So not busy today?" Sam asked.

"No, slow day. It's always the way though. Busy day yesterday, slow day today, y'know?" I walked over to the back of the garage, barely aware of my followers and walked over to my baby, which was covered with a sheet. I pulled the sheet off and ran a loving hand over her. My 1970 Dodge Challenger, built from near enough scratch. I only needed a few more parts and a good paint job and I'd be showing her off to the public at large.

"How long till you get it up and running?" Sam asked.

"Not long. A month or two, maybe. I mean, I may not be busy _today_ but business isn't always that slow, so she kind of takes a back seat to everything else." I sighed. I lifted the hood and started tinkering around, just for something to do.

Conversations between Jared, Sam and I continued while I worked. We mostly stayed on the topic of cars, work and their imprints, until a subject I had no interest in what-so-ever started.

"So what do you think she'll be like?"

I groaned, "Why do you _care_, man? You've got yourself an imprint. You know, I don't understand the fuss with this girl at all. Don't get me wrong she definitely has a _hot_ body and I definitely _would_, but come on! No one is that successful at her age and because she is, she's going to have some kind of superior complex or whatever you want to call it!" I ranted.

"Rant much." Jared said, his big frame shaking with laughter. "Jeez man, I know you don't really like her, but you don't _know_ her, none of us do. She might be completely _normal_."

"Yeah, just give her a chance before you judge her Paul." Sam said, _forever wise_.

I snorted, "Whatever. There is no way she's _remotely_ normal and just because all of you guys will be pussy-footing around her, doesn't mean _I_ will."

* * *

**So, was it worth the wait? Let me know what you think, please! ****Just to reming you all, I will hopefully have another chapter up the next week. **

**Also I have had a couple of people ask when Bella and Paul are going to meet and to answer that I say - not the next chapter :D ... I could possibly be the chapter after that, I don't know - what do you think? When should they meet? **

**As always, a big thanks to my Beta , even though you didn't realise I had sent it :D **

**:D REVIEW :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	8. Let's Roll Out The Red Carpet

**Here we go- NEW CHAPTER! :D **

**Like I said on my last update, I'm off college now for two weeks, so I will try as much as I can to get a couple of chapters up :D Bear with me...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Eight**

_**Jake's POV**_

Seven o'clock. _Bells definitely had to be home now_. I stood outside her house and listened. Two heartbeats. _Yep! Definitely home, _I thought, knocking on the brown door in front of me. She answered after about a minute with a smile, which quickly dissipated into a frown.

"Jake?" She asked. _Duh! _I thought.

"Yeah. _Obviously_." I earned a glare.

"I know it's _you_, but what are you doing here?" She asked, coming out of the door and closing it behind her. _See, she's acting strange! Normally she would invite me in. _

"You haven't been answering my calls." I whined. Yes, I _whined_ but she's my best friend and I didn't know what I had done!

"I know." She answered.

"Why?" I said exasperated.

"_Why_? Why didn't you tell me!" She shrieked. Well, she just raised her voice, but with my ears it was more of a shriek. "I thought I was your best friend and you don't tell me something like this?" She asked.

I was officially confused by this conversation. "Bell, I don't know what you're talking about." I say calmly.

"You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me! What, were you embarrassed or something? Don't you think of me as your best friend anymore?" She said sadly.

"No honey, you've got it wrong," she was about to interrupt with a glare but I stopped her and continued, "She's not my girlfriend. I was over at a friend's house and left my cell phone there. Kim is one of my friends' imp- girlfriends." I hoped she didn't notice my slip up. I really need to stop talking to myself in my head.

"Oh." She deflated. "I thought," she huffed, "it doesn't matter." She finished, laughing to herself.

"So now will you stop ignoring my calls?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Jake, it's just when I thought you'd kept something like that - which is a kind of big something for best friends if you ask me - I just thought I was losing you or something. I was officially _loony_ bin material. Am I forgiven?" She asked, her big doe eyes staring up at me, coupled with an expression she knew I could never say no to.

"There nothing to forgive. And, Bells, you know that you'd be the first one to know if I got a girlfriend, don't you?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled. I picked her up into my arms and spun her around until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"I have to go." She said, after she had begged me to let go.

"What? I can't come in?" I ask incredulously.

"I have a friend over from school and we're having a girly night." She told me.

"Oh." I felt dejected.

"Hey, how about I come down the Rez tomorrow? We'll spend all day together! I mean, it _is_ Saturday - my Dad will probably be out fishing with your Dad." She said.

"Just me and you?" I ask, excitement in my tone.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Me, too." After getting a final hug, I left. I was about to go home when I realized we were all going to Sam and Emily's for a movie night, and I had completely forgotten. Well, I couldn't be blamed. I was energized for my day tomorrow, but I was also grateful I didn't have to ask Sam for it off because I'd 'worked' last Saturday.

_**Bella's POV**_

I closed the door and smiled to myself. A whole day with Jake; I couldn't wait. I started up the stairs to my room where Angie was waiting, my smile growing bigger as I thought about the fact that I had it wrong. Jake didn't lie; I just had a wild imagination. Of course he would tell me something important - like having a girlfriend- that's what best friends are _for_!

My excitement doubled as I opened my bedroom door and saw Angie waiting for me so we could start the night. We had near enough every candy imaginable spread out on my _enormous_ bed which was opposite the huge television mounted on my wall, waiting for me to press play on the movie. Dirty Dancing- an oldie but a goodie. I settled in next to my other best friend and started the movie.

After we had binged on all the candy we could and the movie was finished, I turned off the light and got comfortable and Angie did the same.

"So I hear that follower bitch is being cast off by the bitch." I whispered into the dark.

"Really?" Angie asked. "Where did you hear that?" She asked.

"I eavesdropped on some of the people in our last class. It was quite fun, especially when they stopped talking about _me_." I laughed and Angie did too.

"So why is she being dropped?" Angie asked me once we were quite again.

"Oh, something to do with her coming over to me first or something. I don't think I'm really good at eavesdropping." I really wasn't considering I didn't get the whole story.

Angie laughed. "Yeah. Well, I think we will find out Monday." She said.

"Yeah, no doubt we will."

_**Emily's POV**_

Friday night we all sat in to watch a movie. All the boys had done a thorough sweep of the land for _leeches_ so we could have these couple of hours together, as me and Kim pretty much _demanded_ it. It was fun just sitting around with all the guys; feeling their body heat combined, laughing and joking, listening to them taunting each other. We were one big happy family - however crazy we looked from the outside. I really couldn't wait for every one of the guys to imprint; then we'd really be a proper and full family.

We'd just finished the film and were winding down, just talking, when Jake cleared his throat to talk. I was instantly on alert. I knew there was something he was going to bring up tonight as soon as he walked in, but because he was Jake, he could give Sam a run for his money with his poker face so I couldn't tell if it was good or bad news.

"So _tomorrow_," he started, "I have a friend coming down." _Oh my god! _I mentally said.

I looked around at all the confused looks and smiled, I couldn't believe they didn't get it.

"Oh please do _not_ start." Paul spoke up. His voice was calm with mixed distain. I couldn't understand why he didn't think Izzie _amazing_, because she was! "If I have to hear every single person in this room gush about _her_ again, I may as well go off myself in the bathroom now." He concluded. Everyone ignored that comment as they begun to realize who _her_ was. As there was only one _her_ Paul had vocally expressed hate for the past couple of days or so.

"OH. MY. _GOSH_!" Kim squealed, launching up from the embrace she was sharing with Jared on the couch. She then proceeded to jump up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. I laughed and joined in. What? It was fun.

"Okay, okay. Stop." Jake said. We did, and both turned to look at him with questioning glances. "_We're_ spending the day together." That brought on a whole new set of shrieks and squeals from me and Kim. The guys were also barely containing their excitement, well, except Paul.

"_Arghh_! _No_!" Jake said loudly, to be heard. "_We're_, as in me and Bella. _Just_ me and Bella." That stopped the shouting very effectively.

"Thank fuck!" Paul said with a sigh.

"But _why_?" Kim whined.

"Yeah, are you ashamed of us?" I asked.

"No." Jake replied quickly. Too quickly. Everyone - apart from Paul, who moved himself into the kitchen to eat, again - turned glares towards the baby Alpha. "Okay, _yes_! Can you blame me?" He laughed, softening the insult. "I told you she _hates_ to be treated differently and here you are shrieking at her _coming down _to the Rez. Not cool." I looked to Kim who looked as if the kid at Christmas she was before had come down stairs and realized Santa _hadn't_ been. I knew how she felt so I turned back to Jake.

"What if we promise to behave. I mean _really_ behave." I asked.

"We've promised each other that it's just going to be the _two_ of us." He said with regret.

"So?" I said. When he went to reply I cut him off, "you can spend the whole day together, but all _I'm_ asking is if you can show her around the Rez and possible bring her here for ten minutes. Ten _measly_ minutes out of a whole day."

"I don't - " he started but he didn't finish as I cut him off.

"We'll act as if she is just a random person off the street, I promise. _We_ promise, don't we Kim? _Guys_?" I looked around to see everyone nodding vigorously. Me and Kim turn back towards him, giving him our best puppy dog looks.

"Sure, sure." He agreed after a minute. "You know I can't say no to those eyes." He laughed. "Just remember to act _normal_ please?" He begged.

"We can do normal." Kim said in a loud and excited voice.

"_Sure_ you can, but remember to get the red carpet out before tomorrow when Princess Izz comes around. Oh, and the floors could use a _wax_." I glared at the big frame leaning on the door leading to the kitchen. Paul just _had_ to ruin everything - even our fun!

* * *

**So? What did you think? I know they still didn't meet- sorry about that! **

**_When do you want them to meet?_ I am just about to start the next update- so tell me your opinions... Next chapter to meet? The one after? ;D**

**As always, a big thanks to **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED **

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	9. Vampires Vs Izzie

**Been so long and I'm so sorry! I have had this done for about two weeks but my Beta wasn't available soo... **

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Nine**

_**Bella's POV**_

"So I'll see you at school on Monday?" Angie asked me.

"No." I said, silently laughing at her.

"Oh." I couldn't take the crushed look on her face.

"I'll see you before school. I pick you up now remember, Angie?" I said. She instantly picked herself up and the smile that brightened her face was huge.

"Really?" She asked, a look of delight in her eyes.

"Yeah. Listen," I sat down on the bed next to her. She was dressed casually in a pair of ripped jeans and a plain pink t-shirt. I had gone for a slightly more flash outfit - all from my own range of course. I was wearing a tangerine orange, tight-fitting skirt with a billowy cream top tucked into the waistband of the skirt. My accessories were a silver chain necklace adorned with a big black flower, and chunky silver bracelets. My brightly-colored bag and shoes finished my outfit. "I know that this weekend was probably going to be epic, and the fact that I'm leaving you out today has _got_ to suck, but I kind of told Jake it'd just be just us today. It's not that I don't want you there either, it's just the way it worked out. What about this - next weekend, just the two of us head up to Port Angeles and we make an entire weekend. I'm talking a complete shopping extravaganza, a stay over weekend? On me." I asked with a wide smile of my own.

"No, I can't let you pay for-" She started.

"Yes, you can." I interrupted. "Listen, you can try and fight me on it, but you won't win. I'm not only _used_ to getting my own way, but it was _my_ idea so I decide whose bankrolling it." I laughed as I watched her face - she was trying to come up with any argument.

"Deal?" I asked, seeing in her eyes that she had given up.

"Deal." She agreed.

"Okay." I said, standing up and spinning slowly in a circle. "So, how do I look?"

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Ten minutes and that's it." I said for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour.

"That's it." Emily agreed, nodding her head. I had to look away from the two girls who looked like they could explode any minute, because knowing my luck they would get another ten minutes out of me with those ridiculous puppy dog eyes. I looked over to all the guys sitting on and around the two couches that were facing the television in Emily and Sam's small living room. How we all fit into the small house was beyond me.

The guys' expressions told me that the girls weren't the only ones excited by Bella 'stopping by'. I wasn't surprised that even Jared and Sam had the same looks, not that they wanted Bella to come for the reasons the _non-imprinted _guys wanted to meet her - hot, single, rich girl and they were all panting. All of them, except Paul, of course. Sam and Jared just wanted to meet a Superstar.

"_Urgh_! You guys aren't going to try and get another ten minutes out of me are you?" I asked everyone in the room, frustrated.

"Will it work?" Embry asked.

"No." I replied. The girls could probably be able to do it, but definitely not the guys.

"Then we won't ask." Sam said with a patronizing smile.

"Sure, sure." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"So when will she be here?" Kim asked, her excitement almost sending her off Jared's lap where she had sat herself when she followed me into the living room.

"She's going to phone me, then I'm going to give her directions to here. Once she's been here for _no more _than ten minutes," I stressed "we're going, well I don't know where. Wherever we feel like, I suppose. Try not to need me." I near enough begged to Sam, who just smiled.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to take you away from the amazing _Miss Swan_, now would we? I mean, _gosh_, vampires vs. Izzie- it's a no brainer right?" Paul spat sarcastically, speaking up for the first time.

I glared. "You don't get to talk about her like that. You don't even _know_ her!" I threatened heatedly.

He started to laugh. "I don't _need_ to know her, baby Alpha. She probably has nothing in her to get to know. She's probably programmed for performing and shopping. That's all. Like I said, it's a no brainer." He laughed harder. I lifted my fist ready to make him take it back when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked harshly, too worked up to remember to check the caller ID.

"Well, hello to you too." Bella laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Bells!" I said, excitement overtaking my frustration with Paul.

"That's more like it." She said. "So, I'm going to leave now okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's good, only I'm not at mine. I'm at my friends. Do you mind coming here to meet me?" I asked her. I look around and saw everyone practically jumping up and down. Especially the wolves that could hear her.

"Yeah, that's fine. Directions?" I made them as easy as possible, which was hard considering Em and Sam lived near enough in the woods.

As I ended the call I turned back to Paul, "not that you will probably believe this, but Bella is one of the most honest, trustworthy and all-round good people that I have _ever_ met, and that includes Emily. No offence Em." I said.

"None taken." She answered, smiling.

_**Bella's POV**_

Forty minutes. _Okay, I'll admit that I'm officially lost _I thought, too embarrassed to say it out loud. Normally it only takes me just under twenty to get to La Push, and it did only take me twenty, but twenty on top of that to find Jake's friend's house. I stopped and got my iPhone out. I laughed when I saw that I had missed ten calls from Jake that I hadn't heard because it was on silent. I wouldn't have answered anyway, I mean only _I_ could get lost right? I probably wouldn't hear the last of it. Around ten minutes of looking at maps and I was on the road again anyway.

I pulled up to a small cottage-like house. It was cute and I thought it was absolutely perfect with its pale yellow walls and windows with white shutters and bright colorful flowers littering the gardens. Opaque, but very neat.

I sighed as I turned off my engine and prayed to God this was the right house. Just as that thought entered my head, the front door opened and Jake's huge frame came barreling out.

"Bella!" He yelled, he started jogging to my side as I got out of the car. "Where the hell have you been?" He chastised, picking me up in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, as he spun me around. "I kind of got lost." I admitted sheepishly and he boomed out a hearty laugh.

"Only you Bells, only you." He finally turned and took in my car. "No way." He whispered. "When did you get a 'stang?" He asked. I laughed and looked at my cherry red Ford Mustang Giugiaro Concept. I loved it and by the face of my best friend, I could tell it had his approval, too.

"'Couple of months." I answered, shrugging. "Had it custom made as well - stitching on the seats." I smiled at his shocked, glazed-over look, but after a minute or so I couldn't take it anymore. "So, where are we headed? The beach? What does our day of just the two of us include?" I asked, excited.

"Well yeah, the beach and er-"

"Jake!" I near enough shouted.

"What?" He asked daze.

"Stop _drooling_ over the car and let's get on with our day!" I said.

"Right. Right, yeah, okay so I hope you don't mind but before anything, can you come in to meet my friends?" He asked, turning dirt over with his foot nervously.

"Just meet, not spend the day with _right_?" I clarified.

"Right," He quickly agreed, "It's our day."

"Yeah I know." I smiled at him, which he returned. We started walking towards the house, when he stopped me suddenly, thinking of something.

"I'm going to apologize before we go in." He said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Why do you need to apologize?" I asked while letting out a loud laugh.

"Because they're big _Izzie_ fans. When I say big I mean _BIG_." He said, throwing his arms out to gesture just how 'big' he meant.

"Oh. Well, I can deal with fans." I told him, shrugging.

"You sure? I mean _big_! Posters, CD's, clothes, everything that you have _ever_ done, they probably have. I swear, you have your own temple in their eyes." I looked at him as if he was crazy. I mean, _temple_? Come on.

"Okay, maybe I'm being a tiny bit overdramatic, but then, only _slightly_. They're huge fans. They're probably going to squeal, even though I asked them not to." He told me and I laughed.

"You told them they _couldn't_ squeal?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You're crazy, you know that? You act as if I don't like my fans."

"Well I thought you would appreciate being treated normally, for once."

"I would, but if they want to squeal they probably will and I'm sure once it's out of their system, I will be treated normally." I answered.

"Sure, sure." I could tell he was nervous about me meeting these people because they were just as important to him as I was. That's how I would probably feel when I bring Angela along to meet him.

"So do you want to play a trick on them?" I asked to break the tension in his body.

He smirked as he looked at me, "This sounds interesting."

* * *

**What's going to happen?**

**Hope you liked it :D Let me know what you though, I love REVIEWS! ;D **

**BY THE WAY; the next update is also finished so maybe if I get some REVIEWS I will post it tomorrow... ;)**

**Thanks as always to my Beta! **

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	10. The Diva

**Next update! :D Hope you like it :)**

**I'd also like to say it would have been up sooner but I'm in the process of applying to University and getting all my finances sorted out for it, so it might also be a while before the next update - Sorry! :(**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Ten**

_**Paul's POV**_

I watched baby Alpha as he nervously paced the small kitchen, completely ignoring Emily's blueberry muffins.

"Jake, _please_ just sit down and have a muffin. I'm sure she's fine." Emily said whilst mixing a new batch of muffin mix. She was constantly cooking, not that any of it lasted very long, with our wolf metabolisms.

"She was supposed to be here over _thirty_ _minutes_ ago. I'm going to try her phone again." He said, panicked, while picking up his phone to call her again. I was silently laughing my ass off; I couldn't believe how panicked he was acting. He'd already took his battery out four times and had Emily 'check' his phone by phoning him twice. It was _pathetic_.

"It rang off _again_!" He stressed.

"She's _probably_ in a ditch. Which _I_ think is the best thing for mankind, so _don't worry _about it." I said with a smirk, downing a muffin. I saw his fists clench and I'm pretty sure my smirk grew more pronounced at the thought of having a one on one with the douche, but at the moment he looked about to spring everyone with super hearing was able to hear the car coming up towards the house.

He was out of the front door like a shot shouting "Bella!"

_**Kim's POV **_

I was sitting on Jared's lap, where I had been for the last hour, waiting for Izzie to show. I couldn't help but be a little bored especially after being _banned_ from helping Emily in the kitchen, after the first time I tried to help her. But there was _nothing_ to do. I grumbled as I remember being banned, I mean, as if _I_ was supposed to know baking powder wasn't the same as flour! _Please_, that was _not_ my fault. I _had_ warned her I was more of a bookworm than someone who should be even _allowed_ in the kitchen, but did she listen? _No_, she told me_ everyone_ could cook if they tried, especially the basics. Yeah sure, I taught her - when I burnt the water trying to make pasta. I watched as Jacob paced, then nearly got into a fight with Paul, until the guys heard someone coming up the path and perked up. Well, all of them but Paul. I don't understand his problem with Izzie; she's a _superstar_! As Jake ran out the front door screaming, "Bella!" I shot out of Jared's lap, and started jumping up and down, squealing in absolute delight. _She was here!_

"_Kim_!" Emily admonished me. "Remember the deal: No squealing." I nodded, quickly plastering a huge smile on my face instead, still bouncing on my heels.

"I can't _believe_ she's here!" I gushed to Emily.

"I _know_!" Emily replied, in the same tone as me. The guys all laughed at us, again apart from Paul, as if pretending they weren't as excited as we were. "Do you think Jake will kill meif I ask for an autograph?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered uncertainly, while secretly hoping for one also.

"Well, I don't care." I told her. "I'm asking for one." I said with a smile.

"Me, too." She told me.

It was a couple of minutes later that they walked through the door. I started to squeal and had to cover the noise that I had made. I looked behind Jake, as he had pulled himself up to full height in an intimidating manner, and saw her. _Oh my god! _My mind shrieked. _She is even more gorgeous in person! That is _so_ unfair!_

I saw Emily start to advance so I joined her, feeling the others do the same. Except Paul who sat glaring at the kitchen table while finishing off the muffins Emily had put out moments before.

We made it to her at the same time and I reached out and touched her arm. I was very pleased I was able to do it without squealing like a three year old.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said and I was about to continue but she looked up to Jacob with a look of distaste.

"Tell me she didn't." She said to Jake.

"Yeah Bells, I'm sorry." He said, looking mildly ashamed.

"Sorry? Didn't you _see_?" She almost shrieked.

"Bells." Jake warned. At this point most of us were looking on in shock and had all backed away slightly.

"She _touched_ me!" She exclaimed. _What? _My mind said. _That's why she's upset?_ I thought Jake said she wasn't a _diva_. I was saddened as I thought that maybe she wasn't a _diva_ maybe it was just _us_. I mean she's used to mansions and the bright lights of _Hollywood_ and we live here, in _La Push _where mansions are three bedroom, two bathroom houses.

"Didn't you tell them that I _don't_ like to be _touched_?" She said incredulously to Jake, reminding me that there was more than the conversation in my head going on.

"No I didn't, I-" Jake started.

"_Jacob Black_, I said I would come in here for this little _meet_ and _greet_ but I didn't expect to be _molested_ the second I walked in. You should have warned them, or at least _me_. I _won't_ stand for it!" She exclaimed hotly, her eyes wide.

We all looked at each other. Me and Em pretty much had the same shocked and hurt expression whereas the guys had shocked and angry expressions. Paul just looked smug when I looked over to him. I heard a snort and my head whipped back round to Jake. He looked like he could barely contain his laughter. After a second of Bella watching his face she couldn't contain hers either and they both clutched onto each other as their laugh rang throughout the room.

"Oh god! I'm _sorry_!" Bella gasped in between laughter.

"Yeah!" Jake agreed. "Couldn't… help… it."

My mouth silently formed an O shape as I realized what they had done. They'd _tricked_ us.

_**Bella's POV**_

I felt like I couldn't breathe from my laughter. I couldn't stop it once it started. Their faces had just been priceless. Although a part of me was ashamed - I mean, I didn't know these people and that wasn't exactly the _best_ first impression. Also judging from the guys' faces I probably won't be in their good books for a while, that's if they even _let_ me come back!

Once I was able to stop, I looked over at the two girls standing in the room. I made my way over to the two of them and held out my hand with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that, we couldn't resist. You must be Emily and Kim, although I'm not sure which is which. Jake didn't give me descriptions." I shook both of their hands as they told me who they were in a daze. They were both _really_ pretty. Kim had the whole sexy geek thing going on that instantly made you want to smile at the contradiction. Whereas Emily had a soothing air about her and a mothering tone that made you love her instantly. She also had three scars marring her face, but once you spoke to her you didn't see them as an imperfection, rather as strength. She had faced something terrible and come out strong and still nurturing. It was kind of empowering just to _talk_ to her.

We had been there for around ten minutes, when the one guy who hadn't introduced himself and just sat glaring at the kitchen table stood up, grumbling and thundered out the door.

"That's Paul, just ignore him. We all do." Sam told me. I laughed along with everyone else but inside I had this strange _feeling_ and I couldn't put my hand on it.

_**Paul's POV**_

I couldn't help but feel smug when she kicked off after _just_ coming inside, but once she started laughing and I realized she was joking I glared daggers at the side of her face and at baby Alpha. It felt wrong to be glaring at her and that made me even _more_ angry at her. _How was that stunt even funny? _I grumbled to myself.

Every single one of them was hanging off her every word as they sat in the living room and while one part of me was telling me to join in, I just _couldn't_. What made it worse was that _that_ part was telling me I _had_ to meet her and I couldn't take it any longer. After around ten minutes I got up and spoke lowly to Sam.

"I'm going to go patrol scenes as _no one _is out due to Miss_ Swan's _arrival."

I didn't wait for an answer, I just left, barely hearing Sam's _'just ignore him. We all do'_ comment. As soon as I was hidden by the trees I phased and took off running. I was at the farthest north corner of our patrol route when someone phased in.

"Did I miss her? I couldn't get out of work early, even though my mom is the boss!" Leah all but shouted.

"I don't know, I left before _it_ did." I told her. I tuned out her moaning as I saw her push herself faster to Sam and Emily's place.

_**Leah's POV**_

Finding out I was going to meet Izzie was probably the most exciting thing to happen to me since everything with Sam. Although I hated with a passion going to _his_ and _Emily's_ place, that's where Izzie was. So I phased and ran as quickly as I could after I got off shift at my mom's diner. Paul was phased and as soon as I mentioned Izzie he practically switched off, not that I minded. As soon as I saw the little cottage I phased back, got my clothes in order and ran through the door.

"Where is she?" I asked everyone.

They looked over at me in a mixture of amusement and guilt.

"You just missed her." Kim told me.

_It _would_ be my luck! _My mind screamed, as I opened my mouth to speak; "_mother_ _fu_-"

* * *

**Reviews are _LOVED_! :D **

**Just to say a thanks to all you loyal readers and also all the reviewers who review every chapter - I luv ya's! **

**Thanks to for Beta'n my chapters! :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	11. Paul Meraz Has An Imprint

**Okay- so this chapter has been done since before I last updated _Let's RunAway In Secret_, however my Beta reader seems to have gone missing and I wanted to post it :) So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes :) Forgive me! **

**I know some people where disappointed that Paul didn't imprint in the last chapter but I hope this makes it up to you :D**

**Read away...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Eleven **

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked out towards the ocean as we walked side by side. We'd been mostly silent since we had come out of Sam and Emily's house, but I'd told him I'd be going back whenever they invited me. It had a nice atmosphere.

"So, a year?" Jake started.

"Yeah. I guess it's going to be a trial run, you know. See whether I want to get out of it or not." I told him honestly. Even though my Mom was adamant that I was going back after the year, I wasn't so sure. I didn't know what I wanted at this time in my life.

"Will your mom _let_ you?" He laughed.

"That's the million dollar question." I laughed along with him. "Hey, tomorrow I was going to head to Fork General. Want to join?" I asked. He knew what I meant.

"I can't." He told me.

"Oh, okay." I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

We made our way to, what could only be described as, a broken tree. It was a huge piece of driftwood that was discolored to white from the sun. We sat in silence for quite some time, just enjoying each others company. It wasn't long till Jake broke it.

"Want to cliff jump?" He asked. I looked at him, a smile lighting my face.

"I'd love too!" I told him. "But not today. I don't have a change of clothes and I have to be back by six to start dinner for me and Charlie." I looked at my watch as I said it. "Oh my _God_! It's five thirty! I'm so sorry Jake today must have been boring for you. All we've done is sit in silence." I felt guilty that I hadn't been any fun. This morning I'd been too excited to even sit still and once I got to the beach it was like I was finally _still_, able to sit down content enough to stare into the sea. _No fun at all_, I thought.

"Nah, it _was_ fun. Just sitting with you, knowing your _finally_ _here_." He told me. "I've missed you." He whispered. I smile up at him, remembering how close we'd always been- I was always happy about that. Knowing if I ever needed him even miles away, he would be there for me.

"I missed you too." We got up from our fallen tree and started are way back to the cottage in the middle of the forest. "You headed home too? Or are you staying at Sam and Emily's a while longer?" I asked as the house came into view.

"Home, I think. Dad will probably have his special recipe pasta ready." He said. I looked up and laughed as we said, "_ragu_" at the same time.

"Oh hey Paul." Jake called. We'd made it to the house and Paul had been travelling in the same direction. He stopped in his tracks and looked as if he wanted to bolt.

"Hi." He said in a grumble. He turned fully and I got a look at his body. His _prefect_ body. _Jesus, were all the guys here photo-shopped or what?_ I thought.

My gaze travelled up from his sculpted abs and chest until I reached his face which looked like a thunderstorm until our gazes locked. Then his face took on a look of surprise. I don't know how long we stood there caught in each others gaze but I was able to shake myself out our trance just as Sam and Emily came out.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing back." Emily said with enthusiasm.

"Hey. I'm just headed home." I told her.

"Oh, are you going to come back?" She asked with a hopeful face. I laughed as I answered.

"Yeah! I'd like that." I looked to Jake, as I got my keys out of my bag. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Catch." I threw my car keys at him. He looked at them before a excited look came over his face. "Scratch it and I _mean_ it, I. _Will._ Kill. You." I said with only a little menace. He ran towards the car and I said a goodbye to Sam and Emily, glancing only once at the statue that was now Paul, before following.

_**Paul's POV **_

Imprint. Imprint. Imprint. _Me_. Paul Meraz has an imprint.

I was only vaguely aware of a car leaving before Sam gave me a small punch to the shoulder.

"Imprinted, huh?" He asked.

"Oh. My. GOD! _Really_?" Em asked. I just nodded. "Kim!" She shouted going inside.

"I think you've just made Em and Kim's day." Sam chuckled.

"She must think I'm a dick." I said in a monotone voice.

"So? Everyone who meets you thinks that." I growled and returned his earlier punch, only harder. "Calm down." He laughed.

"How? My imprint probably thinks I'm some stupid Indian! First I walk out without getting introduced to her which makes me an ass and then next time I see her I stare." I looked at him with a serious face. "Just. _Stare_!"

He just laughed again, until everyone came barrelling out.

"Is it true? Is it true?" Kim asked, getting right in my face and jumping up and down.

"Hey, Jared? Get your girl a muzzle, or at least get her away from me." I said, with little menace as I had a lot on my mind. Just as Jared started to growl at me for my comment Kim rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Urgh, whatever Paul. So did you imprint on Iz- Bella or what?" She asked in a semi-normal voice.

"Yeah. I did." She looked towards Emily.

"Then we need to give him some education." Emily nodded her agreement.

"At least this means I will actually be able to meet her." Leah said with a smile, which was kind of awkward for all us guys as we'd never seen her smile - only in Sam's memories.

"Wait." I said. "What do you mean? An _education_?"

"On all thing Izzie." Kim said in a whiney girl voice.

"Yeah Paul," Em spoke "you even said it yourself that you always change the radio station when one of her songs come on. So you know _nothing_ about her. We'll teach you." I went to speak but nothing came out. They were right. I knew nothing about my imprint.

"Okay." I finally replied.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I made my way back to Sam's later that night as he told me it was important. _I just wish I could be coming back in Bella's awesome car again, _I thought. That car was like a dream to drive and I groaned just thinking about it.

I couldn't drive too fast though around these streets in La Push, so Bella promised me that one day we'll go on a long drive somewhere else, but I had to get my licence first which won't be for a couple of months. _That reminds me, _I thought, _it's Bella's birthday next week, I'll have to think about present ideas._

I walked into Sam and Emily's without knocking, non of us ever did.

"Hey guys. So what's up?" I asked. They all looked pretty excited, so it looked like good news.

"Okay, remember to be calm Jacob." Sam told me, which automatically made me tense. His tone was also the complete opposite of the feeling within the room and that confused me further.

"Sure, sure." I answered.

"Paul imprinted." I went to smile and congratulate him, but Sam's next words stopped me. "On Bella."

"_What_?" I said as calmly as I could. It wouldn't do any good to phase and I knew Sam and Jared would kill me because the girls where in the room.

Paul stood up from where he was talking to Kim and Emily and dared me to say anything by making himself looking bigger than the big fuck he already looked like. "I. Imprinted. On. _Bella_." He enunciated. I took a deep breathe. _I have two choices- I could be an ass or I could help him, _I thought. Although the first option was appealing he was my pack brother whether I liked to admit it or not.

I huffed. "You hurt her, and I _break_ you."

Paul smiled. "And I'll _let_ you, because let's face it- you couldn't take me." I laughed and the entire pack seemed to release a breath.

"So how about you invite her back up tomorrow?" Sam asked while Paul nodded.

"Can't, she's busy."

"Busy?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, remember when I told you she was _truly_ _good_?" He nodded for me to continue. "This is one of those times. She going into Fork General."

"_WHAT_!" He shouted. I looked at him confused by his outburst. "You do remember that a _leech_" he spat the word "works there, right?"

"Crap." I said. "Sam, I need the day off tomorrow."

Sam looked at me for a second before answering. "No. Paul will go to the hospital with her." He smirked.

I looked towards Paul after realizing there was going to be no way out of patrol if Sam was going to let Paul meet up with Bells.

I sighed. "She'll get there for about nine. Get there early so you can meet her before she goes in, because I don't know which department she's going to go to first." Paul nodded, again smiling. I swear I'd never seen him smile before. "Oh and Paul?"

"Yeah."

"I get to say 'I told you so' when you see that she's more Bella than _Izzie 'the Diva' _tomorrow."

* * *

**Did you like the imprint? Hmm? **

**REVIEWS are always loved and welcome :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	12. VOTES ARE IN!

**So the votes are in!**

1. Superstar and the Beast

2. Hear Now the Words of the Witches

3. Drug Induced Love

4. Let's RunAway in Secret

5. Return to the Past

**This is the order they will be going in. So as of NOW 2,3,4 and 5 are officially on **PERMANENT HIATUS**! Well, until Superstar and the Beast is complete, then Hear Now of the Witches will come off of hiatus- if your understand what I mean :)**

**Now, as to starting Superstar and the Beast, I'm in the last week of University till I come home for Christmas so it WON'T be up till my break at least.**

**Also I want them all to be Beta'd as some of them haven't, so bear with me PLEASE? :D  
**

**I HOPE THIS IS OKAY WITH EVERYONE AND I WON'T LOSE MY LOYAL READERS :)**

**xxTwinVamps xx  
**


End file.
